


Rollercoaster - Five Months

by learashi



Series: Rollercoaster [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Five months into Jun's pregnancy things are getting a little rocky.





	

"Jun, what's the meaning of this?" Sho demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jun replied, between mouthfulls.

"Babe, how many cups of instant ramen have you eaten so far today?"

Jun was sitting on the sofa with what looked like a sea of empty cups sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"I thought we agreed that these are bad for you and have no nutritional value whatsoever."

"Yes, you and I agreed, but our baby obviously didn't. Plus it's basically your fault because they certainly wouldn't inherit a liking of rubbish food like that from me." Jun replied rubbing his hand over his five months pregnant belly and looking at his boyfriend with his best puppy eyed look.

Sho sighed knowing that he needed to make sure that Jun was looking after his health and that of their unborn child but that if he pressed the point his lover could turn into a raging ball of pregnancy hormones.

Jun's morning sickness was still intermittently persisting long after it should normally have finished and even though he had been eating more than usual, his doctor had declared him to still be slightly underweight at his checkup earlier that day. Their baby was growing well, but Jun himself looked pale and still too thin apart from his small belly.

Sho was about to continue the discussion when Jun's face took on a greenish tinge and he ran to the bathroom to once again throw up the entire contents of his stomach. Sho tried to follow him but, the door was locked.

"Baby, is everything thing alright? "

"Are you kidding me? I'm so sick of being sick all the time. You don't have to worry about what I eat because it will only be in my stomach for five minutes anyway." Jun was sounding like he was close to breaking down.

"Jun, unlock the door."

"No! Go away! I hate you. This is all your fault."

Sho knew it was going to be a long night.

++++

The next morning Jun had just finished seeing Sho off to work and was about to close the door when Aiba came rushing up yelling "Don't close the door! I haven't got a free hand to ring the bell!" He was juggling an armful of shopping bags and books and a giant teddy bear wearing an enormous green bow.

Jun hastily stepped back as Aiba careened past dropping a few things on the way.

"What on earth is all of this?" Jun asked as he started to pick up some of the debris.

"I have been reading up on cures for morning sickness."

"Believe me, I've tried everything already, and nothing works." Jun replied with a sigh "But thank you anyway. I'll give these a go." he finished before slumping down on the sofa.

"What's with the green bow?" Jun asked as he cuddled the giant bear on his lap.

"Well, since you guys refuse to tell me if the baby is a boy or a girl I can't get pink or blue..."

Jun smiled "We've told you a million times that we won't be finding out the sex of the baby because we want it to be a surprise."

"Plus green is my favourite colour." Aiba said cheerfully as he straightened the bow. "And it matches your face at the moment." he added as he took a closer look at his best friend who suddenly flung the bear into his arms as he raced to the bathroom to throw up.

Aiba made him a soothing ginger tea and they spent the next couple of hours before Aiba had to leave for work laughing over the book "World's Worst Baby Names", and trying to come up with the worst possible combination to scare Sho with, but Aiba could tell that his friend wasn't in a good place at the moment. He was worried and decided that something had to be done to make his best friend happy again.

++++

Later that evening Sho realized that Aiba was right. He had been surprised at lunch time when the taller man had enthusiastically grabbed him as he exited his office building and dragged him to a nearby park for sandwiches and a serious discussion about Jun's welfare.

During the three hours since he had arrived home from work he had been greeted by a semi naked Jun who had ripped his clothes off and would have made love to him in the genkan, but Sho had somehow managed to get them as far as the couch before his boyfriend was riding him to orgasm. After that he had only just managed to dodge a flying water glass aimed at his head during dinner when he told Jun he should try and eat more which was closely followed by Jun locking himself in the bathroom in a sobbing mess and refusing to come out.

Realizing that for the sake of their sanity this situation couldn't continue for another four or more months, he pulled his laptop towards him and started to formulate a plan.

++++

Two days later on Saturday morning Jun was woken at seven o'clock by a smiling Sho who was clutching a bowl of porridge in one hand and a glass of fresh juice in the other.

"Why are you up so early?" groaned Jun squinting as the curtain was flung back.

"Because I'm taking you on a surprise date this weekend, so hurry up and finish your breakfast because we have to leave by eight."

Jun, who was never a morning person at the best of times, snarled and tried to burrow back under the covers. Sho dug him out, handed him the juice and tried to get him to eat some of the porridge while saying "We are going away overnight so make yourself gorgeous and let's get moving."

Not having the strength at that time of day to argue, Jun reluctantly obeyed and dragged himself to the shower. When he emerged a packed overnight bag was already sitting ready to go and Sho was standing there holding a new outfit ready for him to put on.

He hadn't bought any new clothes since his belly had started to grow, mostly wearing Sho's tracksuit pants and stretched out shirts around the house, feeling too ill to bother with anything better.

Sho smiled proudly as he handed him a beautifully tailored pair of black maternity trousers and a well fitting purple shirt made of a soft comfortable stretchy fabric. After putting them on he barely had time to look in the mirror before Sho was dragging him out the front door.

Of all the places he might have thought they were going to, a Doctor's surgery was never on the list, so he was more than surprised when he was dragged up the stairs. He was even more surprised to find that Sho had booked him in for an acupuncture treatment.

"I've been reading up on the subject and this supposed to greatly help with morning sickness. Will you try it?" Sho asked with such a pleading expression, that he couldn't possibly refuse, even though he had little hope that it would work.

He was therefore surprised that he left the office feeling perfectly well for the first time in weeks.

It was lucky that he was feeling better as Sho had a full schedule arranged for him as he was ferried to a day spa where he was treated to a hair treatment and trim, a facial and an aromatherapy massage specifically designed for pregnancy.

He was plied with a platter of fresh fruit and a delicious fruit smoothie for lunch which he ate happily between treatments, enjoying the taste of the food and even asking for another smoothie to take with him as Sho arrived to pick him up.

The look of admiration on Sho's face was priceless. "Beautiful." he breathed in Jun's ear as he helped him into the front passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Jun asked sleepily, feeling so relaxed and content that he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Just have a little nap and when you wake up you'll know the answer." Sho said as he reclined the seat so that Jun could doze comfortably.

++++

Sho leant over and softly kissed Jun's cheek as he stroked his baby bump, asking "Did you two sleep well?" as he unclipped the seat belt.

"Mmm"

Jun feeling refreshed after his nap stretched lazily before opening his eyes, to be greeted by the sun shining on the ocean. He turned to look at Sho with wide eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Can we walk on the beach?"

"Of course we can." Sho replied with a smile as he took a jacket from the back seat to wrap around his pregnant lover. The breeze was cool and he didn't want him to catch a chill.

They walked hand in hand along the beach enjoying the sunshine and the fresh air.

"I've been horrible to live with recently haven't I?" Jun asked suddenly as they stopped and stood looking at the waves lapping at the shore as seagulls wheeled above their heads.

"If I answer that honestly will you hurt me?"

"Don't worry, with this belly you can easily outrun me at the moment." Jun said crankily as he rubbed it absent-mindedly.

"Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Jun? Baby, what's wrong? Do you have a pain?"

Jun shook his head and grabbed Sho's hand pressing it to his belly.

Sho's eyes became round with wonder as he felt a tiny kick against his palm. He knew that Jun had been feeling their baby move, but so far it had been too early for him to feel it from the outside.

They stared at each other with joy, any possible quarrels forgotten in the magic of the moment. Sho felt as if his future son or daughter was communicating with him for the first time. It was then that he came fully to the realization that Jun was actually building a complete human being from scratch inside his body and therefore had the right to sometimes be tired or moody throughout the process.

"I think our baby likes the beach." Sho said as he felt another kick.

"I think so too." Jun agreed with a smile "Because she seems to be practicing backstroke down there at the moment by the feel of it."

"So the baby is a girl today?"

"Yep, even though yesterday I was convinced we are having a boy."

"Either will be perfect as long as they look like you. But perhaps they should have my temperament."

"Ow!" Sho whined after receiving a sharp pinch in his side.

++++

The small boutique hotel that Sho had booked them into was right on the seafront. Their room had a large balcony and an enormously soft looking bed dressed with pure white linens and squishy looking cushions and pillows. It was the sort of bed that made you want to dive right in whether you were sleepy or not.

Dinner had been prebooked by Sho at a tiny restaurant nearby and consisted of many small plates of bite sized morsels of food, which had been specially designed to tempt Jun's waning appetite. The food was delicious, healthy and easy to digest. It was much easier for Jun to eat when not confronted with a large plate of food that he felt obliged to plow through.

They walked hand in hand back to their room whispering words of love to each other before sitting on the balcony and listening to the soothing hiss of the sea.

Sho insisted on getting a blanket from the bed and tucking it over Jun's lap determined to keep him warm.

Normally Jun would have protested that he was just pregnant and not an invalid and then an argument would have ensued, but this time he accepted it for the caring expression of love that it was. He pulled Sho under the blanket with him and they sat holding hands, watching the moonlight play across the water.

++++

Jun didn't know if it was the acupuncture, the massage, the location, the tempting meal or a combination of all of these things but he suddenly felt better than he had done since he'd gotten pregnant. Maybe it was just because he was relaxed and feeling optimistic about the future but he had a feeling that the worst of it was over and he would be able to enjoy the rest of his pregnancy to the fullest.

With that in mind, he stood up and took Sho's hand saying "I think it's about time we made use of that extra big bed."

"Mmm, because if we were here in few months time instead of now it wouldn't seem so big then, because your belly would take up most of the available space." Sho said in a teasing tone.

"You won't be laughing in a few months time when I make you sleep on the sofa at home then, because both you and my enormous belly won't fit in our smaller bed at the same time." responded Jun with an evil smile.

"Nooo. I'm sorry. Please don't banish me to the sofa." Sho laughed raising his hands in mock surrender.

"I can only judge your usefulness after you make love to me. If you are skillful enough you might be allowed to stay."

"Challenge accepted." Sho said as he swept Jun off his feet and carried him to the bed where he spent quite a good amount of time proving his value.

++++

Relaxed and drowzy from their earilier bout of lovemaking they lay naked together in the big comfortable bed, Sho snuggled up against Jun's back softly kissing his nape and stroking his belly. Jun sighed and wriggled his buttocks pleasurably against Sho's reawakening cock.

Sho continued to kiss Jun's neck and shoulder as he bent his boyfriend's top leg up to allow him easier access as he slowly entered him once again.

Jun tried to move, but Sho held him still, rocking ever so slightly against him with the smallest of hip movements until Jun's small moan told him that he'd found the spot he had been looking for.

His movements were tiny, twisting his hips so the head of his cock rubbed against Jun's prostate. Their breathing became synchronized as Sho continued to rut against Jun's ass. It was the slowest and most gentle way that they had ever made love; their bodies relaxing into the almost imperceptible movements.

Sho ran his hand lightly along Jun's cock, not holding it too tightly, just enough to create a pleasant friction. When Jun tried to move his hips faster Sho's slow rocking movements ceased as he whispered calming words in his lover's ear until he felt him relax completely. When he was still, he began his gentle thrusting once again.

They had no idea how long it took until they felt their orgasms building in the pit of their stomachs. Lost as they were in the gentle rhythm of movement and their deep calming breaths, time ceased to have any meaning.

Jun could feel his orgasm was so near now, but it seemed to be just tantalizingly out of reach. "Sho, please. I'm so close." he whispered.

"Me too, baby. Cum with me." Sho murmured, pulling out slightly further now with each thrust, but still moving with the same slow rhythm.

A few minutes later their breathing quickened and Sho's hand tightened on Jun's cock as he thrust one last time inside his lover, cumming deep inside Jun's body.

As he felt the blissful heat of Sho's seed filling his insides, Jun's toes curled as he experienced the most prolonged orgasm of his life.

The only sound in the room was their still synchronized breathing. Sho carefully slipped out of his lover and rolled him over to face him, pulling him into a tight embrace, enjoying the feeling of Jun's rounded belly being pressed against his stomach. They stared deeply and lovingly into each others eyes, knowing that whatever the next few months would bring, they would be able to face it together.

 


End file.
